1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method therefor, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of sending an original image with a predetermined direction to another device and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known apparatus, such as a copying apparatus with a facsimile communication function or an electronic filing function. In such apparatus, originals are set on an automatic original feeder and the originals supplied in succession onto an original table are read, and the original images thus read are used for facsimile transmission or stored in a memory device. In image reading operation, for example in setting A4-sized originals on the automatic original feeder, the longer side of the original is usually set parallel to the line sensor, in order to reduce the time required for original scanning and for original feeding. However, because the shorter side of the A4 size is taken as the main scanning direction in the facsimile transmission, there is already known an apparatus capable of transmission, after rotation by 90.degree., of the images obtained by reading the originals which are set as explained above. In this manner it is possible to release the original images after exchange of the longer and shorter sides thereof
However, in this conventional configuration, for example in the facsimile transmission, the original image is rotated by 90.degree. only in a predetermined direction, so that the TTI information, attached at the transmission side for example at the top of the original image, may become directed opposite to the original image itself For example, if the originals are bent at an end, such originals tend to cause sheet jamming at the feed roller of the automatic original feeder if the bent end is set on the feeder closer to the feed roller. It is customary to set the originals in the opposite direction in such case, and the above-mentioned image transmission in the inverted direction occurs by such original setting.
Also in the case of storing the read image in the memory device by the electronic filing function, the image displayed based on the image data or printed and stapled may become vertically inverted depending on the setting direction of the original.